


Infatuation

by Ebyru



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiddleston walks in on something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because I love Chris squared, and Tom loves them too.
> 
> Also, I couldn't be arsed to find a beta - and maybe no-one wants to beta this - so it's un-beta'd.  
> And I couldn't decide whether it was explicit or mature...so read at your own risk? Something.
> 
> First Avengers RPF, and probably the last. lol.  
> Enjoy?

Tom is flipping through channels in his hotel room when he hears the two Chrises return. He’s been bored out of his mind for at least an hour – most of the cast having gone to their loved ones to celebrate – and he never thought he’d be this happy to hear familiar voices.

 

Tom clicks off the television and rushes out of his room, careful not to look more desperate for attention than he already does – he really needs someone to celebrate their record-breaking ticket sales with though – and straightens his vest and jeans before walking over to Chris Hemsworth’s room.

 

It’s not surprising that Evans would hang out in Hemsworth’s room because they’ve spent nearly the entire week doing interviews and press together. And it doesn’t hurt that Evans’s room is only a few doors down the hall either.

 

What is surprising is the state of undress Tom finds them in.

 

There are pants on the ground, belonging to Hemsworth (obviously) considering the striped boxer shorts he’s sporting, and his jacket is thrown carelessly on the back of a wooden chair. Evans is standing with his back pressed to Hemsworth’s chest, the taller man busy unbuttoning Evans’s white dress shirt slowly, but not unaware of the unexpected visitor in the least.

 

It’s not that this scenario bothers Tom so much – he quite likes the way things are going, actually – but he knows how private of a person Evans is, and doesn’t want to interrupt whatever is going on between the two bulked up men.

 

Just as Tom is considering speaking up to apologize and then leave, he sees Hemsworth lean closer to Evans, his arms wrapping around him almost possessively, and whispering into the shell of his ear. If Tom isn’t mistaken, Evans lets out a soft moan, clearly trying to rein in his arousal.

 

Evans turns to face Tom, finally, and his skin is flushed plum red. Hemsworth moves aside so Tom can get a better view of his _state_. And what a state it is. Evans’s dress shirt is hanging open with nothing underneath – which is most unexpected – his dark pants are unbuckled, the belt uneven and flat against his thigh, and his pants are partially unzipped, the bulge in the front of his black briefs unmistakable for anything Tom’s mind could concoct. It’s surely every fan girl’s dream to be in Tom’s shoes at this very moment.

 

“Is it true?” Evans forces out, breathless.

 

Hemsworth’s hand isn’t visible to Tom, but he has a feeling it’s sliding down the back of Evans’s pants, his fingers kneading into the flesh of Evans’s tight ass. The thought is so thoroughly distracting that Tom can’t think beyond one-word sentences.

 

“What?” Tom replies, excitement climbing at a dangerous rate. Hemsworth is grinning like a maniac next to Evans. It’s not very encouraging.

 

“That you have a crush on me?” Evans all but murmurs the reply, his eyes fluttering when Hemsworth no doubt squeezes again. Or maybe Hemsworth’s hand is inside Evans’s briefs…

 

Then it dawns on Tom what just happened. One of his closest friends (and dearest co-workers) told his secret crush about said _crush_ while they are in the middle of undressing and very clearly lusting over each other.

 

Tom glares at Hemsworth because _yes_ , Tom has had a crush on Evans ever since he played Johnny in the Fantastic Four. And it was the most endearing and interesting thing to find out that Evans is actually _more_ like Johnny than he is beloved Steve Rogers.

 

Tom would tease Hemsworth in return about having the same boner – literally and figuratively – for Evans, but it’s obvious he does from how he refuses to stop touching Evans, even after Evans’s voice cracks in the middle of _words_.

 

There really is no point bringing up how turned on Hemsworth was the first day on set because Evans probably heard it already. Also, who wouldn’t be? That skin-tight, light blue cotton that grips and grabs at Evans’s curves like greedy hands…

 

Tom sighs, crossing his arms. “Yes, fine. I do, all right? Now, I’ll just be leaving with my—’

 

“No, you should stay,” Evans says over Tom. “I’d like you to stay.”

 

The sound of Hemsworth’s hand slapping against Evans’s ass breaks through the invasive tension in the room. “Watch us,” Hemsworth adds, tugging on Evans’s pants until they pool around his feet.

 

The world has seen Evans with this little amount of clothing on, but never up close like Tom is so privileged to.

 

What reason does Tom have to refuse? Evans is single and he is as well. The one in the wrong is Hemsworth – with his wonderful wife – and he doesn’t seem bothered in the least about groping one co-worker in front of another.

 

****

 

After the promos and interviews are finally over, Evans is _still_ insisting Captain America would be the best boyfriend.

 

Hemsworth chuckles and says, “Yes, but wouldn’t trying out the ‘bedroom of pain’ be appealing to you? Doesn’t it sound like fun?”

 

It sounds like a joke. Everything sounds like a joke between them, even when Evans doesn’t want it to be. So he goes along with the joke.  “Yeah, sure. Once in a while”.

 

“How ‘bout tonight?” Hemsworth’s smirk is a bit too genuine.

 

Evans isn’t sure where the joke ends anymore. If this even is a joke or if it will end. Maybe it’s all been true. Evans laughs in response to that, secretly dying to find out where this is going, but Hemsworth keeps smirking and leans in close.

 

Evans’s throat goes painfully dry. “You’re serious?”

 

Hemsworth’s voice is like liquid sex when he replies, “I’m always serious.” That’s a lie usually, but in this case Evans can tell it’s true.

 

Evans feels like he’s about to get carried away, to let this joke go too far. There’s flirting and then there’s _flirting_. And what Hemsworth looks like right now is interested, aroused, and almost primal. There’s only so much of it Evans can blame on his overactive imagination.

 

He excuses himself and goes to the bathroom (to think).

 

****

 

Evans is splashing water on his face, thinking too much about what’s in Hemsworth’s pants, and how much he’d like to see, to be considered sane. When he looks up, Hemsworth is there, standing behind him.

 

“Did I do something wrong, mate? I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He clasps Evans on the shoulder. “We can just go out for some drinks. My treat.”

 

Evans’s eyes widen as he watches Hemsworth in the mirror. _Just?_ “Just? So you’re really offering sex?” It’s out before he can take it back.

 

“Yeah. You’re an attractive man. I’m pretty sure you know that.”

 

Evans turns around to say something witty, to change the subject, and they’re much closer than he thought they’d be. Hemsworth’s eyes glance down to Evans’s mouth and Evans bites his lip, feeling flushed. If he just leans forward then –

 

Hemsworth is already there, forcing the air to push out from between them with the force of his kiss. Evans pulls away, squeaking out, “Wait—”

 

Hemsworth nods, stepping back and breathing hard. “Sorry, I got carried away. You didn’t say _yes_ , did you?”

 

Evans takes in a breath, putting his palm on Hemsworth’s chest. He can feel the way his heart is pounding; he’s nervous, excited maybe. Evans is all of that and more, but he needs to think about this, consider what this could do to their professional relationship. Hemsworth’s muscles twitch when Evans’s hand slides down his chest accidentally.

 

Maybe Evans could avoid thinking for once.

 

“Yeah, I think I did. I am – saying yes. But what about…” _Your wife_.

 

Hemsworth raises one shoulder in a half-shrug. “Don’t worry. We all have our secrets. Don’t we?”

 

And this is definitely the type of secret that needs to stay just that.

 

*****

 

Tom’s cock is chaffing from how rough he’s pulling on it. Somewhere between Hemsworth sliding a cock-ring on Evans and Evans crying out like he’s about to die a terrible death every time Hemsworth impales him, Tom started fisting his cock with a brute force you wouldn’t even wish on an enemy.

 

The lube is all the way across the room, and Tom can’t be bothered to take his eyes away from the two men sweating and panting on the bed long enough to go over there and search for it in the drawer. His cock is torn between hating Tom’s fucking guts, and being very, very happy for the attention (since _it_ has been standing at attention for the better half of an hour).

 

Hemsworth knew Evans had no experience with anal sex – most men didn’t – and he had prepped him with tongue and fingers and lips and lube and anything he could find to make Evans a blubbering mess. When Evans was coming for the second time, limp and completely lost to his surroundings, Hemsworth slipped a cock-ring on him (where did it even come from?), and slid his length in on the next breath.

 

Tom knows Hemsworth can be dominating when he wants to be, but it seems to have taken a much darker turn now that he has an audience to please. And, _boy_ , has he not let down his audience.

 

Evans is sobbing with drunken lust into the sheets, whimpering and trembling with each thrust into his abused entrance. Tom almost feels bad for him, really. This is not how you’d want your first same sex experience to be, is it? Except that it kind of is because Evans looks completely blissed out, yet eager for more of whatever Hemsworth will offer.

 

The headboard nearly breaks on Hemsworth’s next thrust, and Evans lets out a particularly loud moan. Tom’s balls tighten, shifting close to his stomach, and he comes for the third time – once more than Evans has. His legs are covered in his own mess, but even that doesn’t make him want to tear his eyes away from them.

 

Hemsworth, though, has been holding back the entire time, waiting for something perhaps. He hasn’t climaxed once in the past hour.

 

“I can’t – I can’t take anymore, please,” Evans pleads, “just come already. Let me come. Something, fuck!”

 

Hemsworth growls savage and raw, and not unlike the character he plays, sliding off Evans’s ring and pulling out of him in one motion. He flips Evans onto his back like he’s nothing, and snaps off the condom, jerking until Evans’s stomach is covered in strings of white. It doesn’t even take more than Hemsworth gingerly touching the slit of Evans’s cock, and he’s painting both Hemsworth’s hand and his stomach like a canvas.

 

Tom’s cock gives a hopeful twitch at that, but without _aid_ it would be impossible for him to get hard again so soon. Or in the next century.

 

Hemsworth brings his soiled hand up to his mouth, licking away the white with more enthusiasm than required (considering two men in the room are basically lifeless), and says, “You want a turn now, Tom?”

 

Apparently, that’s all the help Tom’s cock needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought? :)


End file.
